Glimpses
by Claire4522
Summary: One shots revolving around a pre Qui-Gon era of the jedi council. Main cast of OC's. Just for fun, please tell me how I do so that I may improve.


-THE DEATH OF MYRAN FARMOON-

The sound of crashing lightsabers rang through the air. Blue on red, casting an eerie purple glow on both opponents' faces.

One man hooded in a blue cloak, his midnight eyes peaceful as he blocked each stroke with quick precision created by an experienced hand.

Opposite him, wielding fiery blades with a fury gifted from hell, was a strange man.

His skin a deathly pale tone, dark black locks full of grease and tangles whipped around his head as he flew like a bat around the room, black eyes searching for an calm man spun his single blue blade in a circular motion, seeming to disappear in the blades glow as it encased him in a protective shield, just in time for a lady to try and strike from above, her black blades sliding off like rainwater, one ripped from her grip and burrowed deep into the wall on the far side of the room, inches away from the head of a young boy.

The young boy in question had dark circles around his eyes, his hair a spiky jet-black only contrasted further with his paling complexion, next to him a lightly tanned girl stood, her raven hair matted to her forehead with sweat.

She looked at him with concern for only a moment before continuing to ruthlessly attack their target.

A white-green blade and a black-silver blade stood between her and her prey. The blond padawan stood with her back against a wall.

Seizing an opportunity while her attackers were distracted she quickly jumped over the raven haired girl and slammed her foot into the boy's left hand, effectively launching his light-saber towards the pale man on the other side of the room.

She heard a scream as she turned her attention back to the two in front of eyes, a determined green, softened as she took in the looks of the girl glaring at her. No words were spoken, for the two already knew each other more than they would like. The girl's forehead was even with the blonde's eyes, even though the blond was only hours older. The two girls were sisters, two of a set of triplets, sisters split on opposite sides of the war.

The oldest now sadly staring at the youngest.

And then they were moving again, their blades mere blurs of colors as they parried and attacked. Neither seemingly gaining any ground.

The boy recovered from his shock and leapt in with his remaining blade, abandoning the black-grey one to melt the wall it now was buried in.

The red blades chased her around their side of the room, neither padawan nor apprentice wanted to be close to the Jedi Sith battle going on next to them.

The blond padawan was caught off guard, and in a desperate attempt to dodge the blade biting at her neck; she reached out with the force and pushed. The result was instantaneous; the boy flew into the girl and together they were slammed into an adjoining chamber. Calling their blades to her as the flew, the padawan slammed the mechanical door shut with another blast of the force, knowing even then that the two would break out within moments.

A bone chilling laughter filled the air as a low grunt of pain reached her ears. Her eyes widened as she turned to see her master speared through on black-grey and red blades. A shriek tore from her lips, and the force exploded from her in an uncontrolled emotional burst. Tears spilling from her eyes she dashed to his side, the sabers already ripped out by the explosion, trying to catch him as he fell. She could see their ship through one of the gapping holes in the walls; it was several stories below them.

She didn't even pause.

The young padawan jumped out, her dying master draped over her back, his lifeblood running through her robes and onto her skin. She took off as soon as her toes hit the ground; her master's feet dragged the ground even then. The loading ramp lowered as they approached, she dashed onto it, not stopping until she had reached the control panels and slammed her palm down viciously onto the autopilot button. The ship jerked once, and took off.

The young padawan turned to look at her master as he lay on the ground in front of her, his midnight eyes devoid of life, his blood still running in rivers, seeping into the ship that had been their pride and joy, the burned cloth turning black as his soul departed. She managed to lift him up unto one of the medical bunks, knowing now no matter what she did now that he was gone.

Gone.

Her master, the man that had taken her and her sisters into the Jedi Temple. The man who fought for her sisters to be trained. The man who took her in officially as his padawan when she turned seven. The man who had become the closet thing to a father she had ever known, would ever know.

Gone.

The tears would not leave her as she broke down crying over his still chest, as though her tears could bring him back.

As though she would wake, up to see him smiling down at her with a bucket of cold water in his hands.

As if the day had never happened.

Her tear filled eyes managed to see something still locked within his dead grip, his lightsaber. She put her hand over his cooling one and slowly, his grip went slack, as though even now he could sense that it was she. The metal cylinder fell into her open palm, the metal still warm, mocking with it's warmth as it had stolen the heat from his cooling body. She reached over his prone form, and with shaking hands, managed to close his eyes. She was barely able to stagger back out of the dark room and collapse into a chair near the command window, her knees to her chest, she finally screamed for all the world to hear.

The death of Master FarMoon had come…and now young Alexza Starlighter was alone to deal with his passing.

-END-


End file.
